Trouvailles et Retrouvailles
by Eva.G
Summary: Greg et Catherine avaient décidé de remonter le moral de Grissom après le départ de Sara... GSR


La bonne humeur avait totalement disparue au labo. D'abord le départ de Sara et ensuite, la mort de Warrick, l'équipe de nuit avait le moral au plus bas. Seul Greg essayait de retrouver une bonne humeur. Il était déjà fier d'avoir réussis à consoler Catherine après la mort de Warrick, elle qui était plus que déprimée, paraissait déjà plus gaie que le mois précédant. Mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Quand à Grissom, il avait d'abord perdu la femme qu'il considérait comme celle de sa vie, et ensuite son petit protégé, en dehors des enquêtes, il ne parlait plus à personne sauf Catherine. Et encore…  
Greg : Tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
Catherine : Je rentre chez moi. Quel programme…  
Greg : Quel programme, comme tu dis…  
Catherine : Quesque tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'aille jouer aux casinos ? Que j'aille danser en boîte de nuit ?  
Greg : Pourquoi pas…  
Catherine : Ben voyons… T'en a d'autres des comme ça ?  
Greg : Ben ouais… J'ai vu que t'avais pris ta semaine, j'ai fais la même chose, et jte propose de venir avec moi dans la maison de vacances de mes parents en bord de mer…  
Catherine : T'en a encore d'autres ?  
Greg : J'étais sérieux.  
Catherine : Heu… Greg… D'accord, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés pendant le dernier mois, mais je suis pas ta fiancée…  
Greg : J'ai jamais parlé d'un voyage en amoureux. T'as qu'a amener Grissom, jsuis sûr que ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.  
Catherine : Je sais pas. En plus, justement, j'avais posé ma semaine en même temps que lui, pour essayer de l'aider un peu, au risque qu'il m'envoie balader…  
Greg : Essaies de lui proposer…  
3h28. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Catherine pour convaincre Grissom de les accompagner. En fait, Grissom avait fini par dire oui à Catherine, en priant pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix ensuite. Et puis il avait fini par se dire que des vacances ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pourvu que Greg-l'électron-libre, et Catherine-superglue lui fichent un peu la paix.  
Pensées de Grissom :  
Oh, les connaissant, ils feront bien une rencontre et je pourrais être tranquille…  
Le voyage ne fut pas des plus agréables. Catherine dormait et Grissom avait décidé de lire un livre. Le pauvre Greg qui faisait pourtant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour leur remonter le moral, se faisait envoyer promener régulièrement. Déjà, Catherine s'était endormie pendant qu'il lui parlait et ensuite Grissom ne lui avait jamais répondu, à chaque fois qu'il tentait une discussion.  
Pensées de Greg :  
Oh et ben ils se sont bien trouvés comme amis tiens ! Des fois je me demande si je suis maso…  
Le premier jour de leurs (très) agréables vacances, ils marchaient vers la plage (Ben oui, après tout, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus) lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur une silhouette familière, assise sur un banc, en train de regarder la mer…  
Grissom : Sara ?  
Elle se retourna…  
Catherine : J'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, j'y vais…  
Greg : Ben, t'as ton sac, non ?  
Catherine lui lança un regard sévère, suivi d'un coup de coude.  
Greg : Ah euh oui, tout compte fait je te suis, moi aussi, j'ai oublié ma crème solaire.  
Ils décampèrent beaucoup plus vite que Grissom ne l'aurait espéré.  
Sara : Gil…  
Elle se leva de son banc… …pour commencer à pleurer.  
Sara : Je suis désolée…  
Grissom : Moi aussi…  
Sara le regarda sans comprendre.  
Grissom : Je suis tout aussi responsable que toi de ton départ.  
Sara : Je ne t'ai même pas donné signe de vie.  
Grissom : Tu m'a fait souffrir, comme je t'ai fait souffrir.  
Sara : C'est fini, c'est passé. Pas oublié, mais passé.  
Grissom : L'important, c'est que…  
Sara : Tu peux le dire, je ne compte plus ta lâcher.  
Grissom : … Je t'ai retrouvé.  
S'en suivi un long baiser…  
Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, sur un parking.  
Catherine était assise sur le siège avant, avec la clim, en train de bouder, pendant que Greg tentait (en vain) de séduire une jolie blonde bien bronzée avec un 95E affolant.  
La fille afficha un dernier faux sourire à Greg avant de partir, presque traumatisée.  
Greg : Elle était belle hein ?  
Catherine : Un peu refaite, mais à part ça…  
Greg : Tu crois qu'elle va me rappeler ?  
Catherine : Bien sûr. Si elle a décidé d'appendre ton numéro par cœur.  
Greg : Oh, ça va hein… Si on peut plus draguer…  
Catherine : Tu devrais sérieusement revoir ta technique.  
Toujours en même temps, à côté du banc…  
Après un long baiser de retrouvailles et une petite discussion…  
Sara : On va chercher nos andouilles d'amis ?  
Grissom : Je te préviens que Catherine est très boudeuse en ce moment, elle se vexe pour un rien.  
Sara : Ca, j'était au courant, ça change rien à d'habitude. Et Greg, y va comment ?  
Grissom : Il fait ce qu'il peut pour remonter le moral de tout le monde, et sinon, il a l'air d'aller bien. Je peux me tromper…  
Sur le parking…  
Greg : Comment ça je devrais revoir ma technique ?  
Catherine : Même moi, tu m'aurais pas eu, comme ça…  
Greg : Si je bossais pas avec toi, j'aurais jamais osé te draguer.  
Catherine : A ce moment là, comment je suis censée le prendre ?  
Greg : Trop innacessible.  
Catherine : Pourquoi ?  
Greg : Je t'aurais juste dit bonjour, tu m'aurais envoyé promener.  
Catherine : T'as peut être pas tout à fait tort.  
Greg : C'est dingue qu'on soit tombé sur Sara…  
Catherine : Ca rendra peut être Griss moins invivable…  
Greg : J'éspère…  
Catherine : Y'aura plus que moi qui sera aigrie.  
Greg : Te sens pas obligée…  
Homme : Excusez moi mademoiselle… Si vous êtes célibataire, j'ai quelques amis qui organisent une fête, si ça vous dit de venir, je vous laisse mon numéro…  
Il tendit un bout de papier à Catherine, qui le prit aussitôt.  
Le type s'en alla.  
Catherine : Prends en de la graine… Mon dieu qu'il est sexy…  
Greg : T'a des goûts bizarres…  
En fait, contrairement à ce que disait Greg, Catherine n'avait absolument pas des goûts bizarres. Le type avait la peau bronzée, les cheveux châtains en pagailles, les yeux bleus, plutôt musclé… Le mec qu'on voit passer que dans nos rêves. (Hein les filles ?)  
Greg : On dirait Ken…  
Catherine : Jsuis blonde et j'ai les yeux bleus, je peux faire barbie.  
Greg : Toutes les mêmes…  
Grissom et Sara arrivèrent main dans la main…  
Catherine : Bah, ça à l'air d'aller ces deux là…  
Greg : Au moins, y ressemblent pas à Barbie et Ken.  
Sara : Quoi Barbie et Ken ?  
Greg : Nan rien, elle vient de se faire draguer par Ken, la version humaine.  
Sara : Serais tu jaloux, petit frère ?  
Greg : Mais non !  
Sara : Mes fesses oui !  
Elle le serra dans ses bras. Et fit ensuite la bise à Catherine.  
Grissom : Si le Ken en question, c'est le garçon qui est la bas, il a trouvé une autre compagnie !  
Greg : Oui, c'est lui…  
Catherine : La fille avec lui, c'est pas celle que tu draguais tout à l'heure ?  
Greg : Si…  
Catherine : Ben comme ça, c'est réglé.  
Greg : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais profitons qu'il y ait presque personne sur la plage pour aller s'installer…  
Sara : Toi, tu veux juste aller à l'eau…  
Greg : Ben ouais !  
Sara : un vrai môme…  
Greg : Et mettre de la crème solaire à l'une d'entre vous, ça me gênerait pas non plus.  
Sara : Moi, j'ai déjà un poseur de crème officiel !  
Grissom la regarda bizarrement…  
Sara : Et tu ferais bien de le faire si tu veux pas que ce soit Greg qui prenne ta place.  
Grissom : J'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferais pas.  
Catherine : Moi, pour ma part, je sais me mettre de la crème toute seule.  
Greg :Vous êtes pas drôles… Allez… Soyez sympa ! Au moins une…  
Catherine : Je te laisse mon dos, mais un seul dérapage, et je te promet que tu termines au cimetière.  
Greg : Ca inclus le bas du dos ?  
Catherine : Le bas du dos, pas le haut des cuisses.  
Sara : Et fais pas de bêtises, parce que je pourrais rien pour toi...  
Une fois sur la plage… Après quelques phrases et quelques regard, Sara et Grissom avaient fait comprendre qu'ils voulaient se retrouver seuls… Mais encore une fois, seule Catherine capta le signal.  
Catherine : Je vais à l'eau !  
Greg : T'es folle ? J'ai trempé les pieds elle est gelée ! En plus, on a même pas encore mis de crème solaire…  
Catherine attrapa le poignet de Greg, le forçant à la rejoindre.  
Sara : Il a pas changé…  
Grissom : Il a eu sa période où il était plus mûr, mais depuis qu'on est là, ils nous a fait une superbe régression.  
Sara : L'air de la mer, sûrement. Tu sais que normalement, c'est censé être aphrodisiaque un couché de soleil sur la plage ?  
Grissom : Y'a personne à part nous…  
Sara : Tu oublies Greg et Cath…  
Grissom : Ils sont partis se prendre les vagues, y nous voient pas…  
Sara : Nan, pas ici… Mais j'ai rien contre des bisous…  
Pendant ce temps, dans l'eau…  
Greg : Mais quesqu'il m'a prit de me laisser entraîner par cette tarée, cette eau est gelée !  
Catherine : Mais nan, elle est bonne…  
Greg : J'ai juste l'impression d'être au Groenland, à part ça, elle est bonne.  
Catherine : En plus les vagues sont minuscules…  
Greg : Euh, te laisses pas avoir, des fois y'en a des grosses…  
Catherine : Regardes, je fais la planche…  
Greg : Oulà, euh… Cath, attention la…  
Il plongea et remonta à la surface quelques secondes après.  
Greg : … vague.  
Trop tard, elle s'était tout pris, et avait bien bu la tasse.  
Elle remonta longtemps après Greg, ayant un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle.  
Greg : Cath, ça va ?  
Catherine : Hmmmmmmm  
Sur le sable…  
Après une séances de bisous baveux et osés… Grissom et Sara discutaient…  
Sara : Sont fous… L'eau doit être à -5°…  
Grissom : A ton avis, y vont continuer de faire les gamins longtemps ?  
Sara : Y sont mignons, je les verrais bien ensemble…  
Grissom : Y'a qu'a demander…  
Sara : Hein ?  
Grissom : Ben regarde…  
Greg retournait vers les serviettes, portant une Catherine à moitié assommée par une vague…  
Sara : Ben alors ? Elle tient plus debout ?  
Greg : Nan. En tout cas, elle marche pas droit…  
Grissom : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la vague ça…  
Catherine : Va te faire, Gil…  
Greg : C'est pas une manière de parler aux gens…  
Sara : C'est sûr, tu es un modèle vivant, pour dire ça toi…  
Greg : C'est pas tout, mais quand est ce qu'on met la crème solaire ?  
Sara : Nous c'est fait.  
Catherine : On va pas s'en mettre alors que dans une demi-heure il y aura plus de soleil…  
Elle finit de se sécher avec une serviette, puis s'allongea sur son paréo.  
Grissom : Ce n'est pas une raison, tu as tous les risques de te prendre un bon coup de soleil.  
Pour toute réponse il reçut le contenu de la bouteille d'eau de Catherine sur la tronche.  
Greg : Maintenant, tu te retourne et tu me laisses mettre de la crème.  
Catherine : Pour noël, je t'offrirais le droit de me faire un massage, tiens…  
Sara : Si c'est ça qui l'amuse…  
Greg : Je peux faire le 2 en 1, massage + crème.  
Catherine : Vas y, amuse toi, mais je te rappelle que…  
Greg : Si je déborde, je risque de finir au cimetière.  
Catherine Voilà.  
Grissom chuchota à Sara : Tu voudrais les voir ensemble, c'est ça ?  
Sara hocha la tête.  
Grissom : On va vérifier si l'eau est si froide que ça ?  
Sara : Je te suis…  
Pensées de Catherine :  
Ils me font quoi, là ? Nan, restez !! Me laissez pas seule avec Greg !!  
Greg commença son massage/applicage de crème.  
Catherine : T'a raté ta vocation, t'aurais du faire masseur…  
Greg : Ca veut dire que j'ai le droit de te tartiner entièrement ?  
Catherine : Si c'est ça qui te fait plaisir…  
Greg : Et j'ai le droit de passer sous le bikini ?  
Catherine : Que sur les côtés, rêves pas quand même…  
Greg : J'aurais essayé… Allez retournes toi maintenant !  
Pendant ce temps, dans l'eau…  
Grissom : Et là, les gens, qui entre autres sont Catherine et Greg, ne voient que le haut…  
Sara : Gil…  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
Grissom : En plus ils sont occupés… Eux, je suis sûrs que si ils veulent monter au 7e ciel, y se gêneraient pas.  
Sara : Ben voyons…  
Grissom : On parle de Catherine et de Greg, pas d'une bonne sœur et du pape.  
Sara : là, tu marques un point.  
Grissom : Le tout, c'est de pas laisser nos maillots de bain se barrer…  
Sara : On aurait pas l'air cons, tiens.  
Grissom : Alors ?  
Sara : bon allez… Surtout que j'ai froid, cette eau est glaciale.  
Ils commencèrent un exercice d'aquagym, plutôt particulier…  
Sur le sable…  
Greg croyait rêver… A vrai dire, il tripotait plus Catherine que ce qu'il lui mettait de la crème.  
Catherine : T'a fini ?  
Greg : Euh oui…  
Elle commença à enlever son haut de maillot… Greg la regarda les yeux écarquillés.  
Greg : Tu nous fait du topless ?  
Catherine : C'est mieux pour bronzer.  
Bien évidemment, Greg ne regardait plus qu'une chose…  
Greg : T'as pas mis de crème, si tu te chope un coup de soleil, ça pourrait faire mal…  
Il avait la voix bourrée de sous-entendus…  
Catherine : C'est une obsession chez toi de vouloir mettre de la crème solaire partout ?  
Greg : Pas n'importe où.  
Catherine ria devant la tête du jeune CSI.  
Greg : Nan, toi ? Tu rigoles ? Avoues, t'as bouffé un clown…  
Catherine : Si ma bouteille était encore pleine je te l'aurais balancé en pleine figure.  
Elle avait beau faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, le regard de Greg revenait systématiquement au même endroit.  
Catherine : Bon vas y, mets ta crème, mais après t'arrêtes de fixer comme ça.  
Greg ne mit pas longtemps à attraper la crème. Le temps de réaction à la phrase de Catherine avait été de 0.01 seconde.  
Greg : C'est excitant… et excité…  
Catherine : T'es quand même sur une zone érogène…  
Greg murmura :  
Si je pouvais avoir accès à d'autres… avec autre chose que mes mains…  
Catherine : Je t'ai entendu.  
Greg : Et ?  
Dans l'eau…  
Sara : Tu m'a crevé…  
Grissom : Dans l'eau, c'est encore plus fatiguant.  
Sara : C'est moi, ou ça se tripote grave sur la plage ?  
Grissom : Nan, c'est pas toi.  
Sara : Au lieu de s'occuper des tripoteurs, on peut s'intéresser à nous ?  
Grissom : Je croyais que t'étais crevée…  
Sara : J'ai rien contre un petit câlin…  
Grissom : Surveilles les vagues quand même…  
Sara : Me dit pas que tu ne me porterais pas ?  
Grissom : Fais pas ta Catherine…  
Sara : Me dit pas que Greg est plus romantique que toi ?  
Grissom : Il l'a pas porté par romantisme,  
Il fut très vite coupé par Sara.  
Sara : Vu au stade où ils en sont, remplace romantisme par érotisme…  
Grissom : Quand je te disais, qu'ils se gêneraient pas…  
Sara : Y font pas l'amour non plus…  
Grissom : Nan, c'est juste que Catherine à laissé Greg s'aventurer trop loin apparemment…  
Sara : … Attends, mais où il a sa main là… Nan, je rêve pas elle lui laisse libre accès à sa poitrine…  
Grissom : Je trouve que l'eau est de plus en plus froide…  
Sara : C'est surtout que tout à l'heure, t'avais quelque chose pour te tenir chaud…  
Grissom : Autour de moi, du moins…  
Sara : Cochon.  
Grissom : Le tiens.  
Sara : C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il va falloir qu'on discute. Et sérieusement…  
Grissom : Le moment est mal choisi…  
Sara : Ce soir, restaurant ?  
Grissom : Parfait.  
Sara : On va embêter les deux autres ?  
Grissom : En pleine séance de tripotage ?  
Sara : Ouais.  
Ils sortirent de l'eau, et dépêchèrent de retourner à leurs serviettes, histoire de surprendre leurs amis, « sur le fait ». Ils ratèrent pas leur coup.  
Grissom : On dérange ?  
Catherine/Greg : Oui.  
Catherine se remit sur son paréo.  
Grissom : Cath, tu nous fais du topless ?  
Catherine/Sara : Attention où tu regardes !  
Greg : Moi j'ai le droit !  
Catherine : Toi, t'a peut être suffisamment vu.  
Greg : Qui fait quoi ce soir ?  
Sara/Griss : Resto en tête à tête.  
Catherine : D'accord…  
Sara : Et vous ?  
Greg : Une grande maison pour nous tout seuls, je sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire…  
Catherine : J'avais prévu de regarder la télé en mangeant un chinois.  
Greg : Ah…  
Sara : Sois pas déçu Greggo…  
Greg : Je suis pas déçu, j'ai déjà pu lui mettre de la crème, je vais pas me plaindre.  
Sara : T'es un cas. Tu le sais au moins ?  
Catherine : C'est pas un cas, c'est une espèce à part.  
Sara : « Le Greg »  
Catherine : Se nourrit essentiellement de magazines de charme, de café et Rock.  
Sara : Et de drague.  
Catherine : N'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire.  
Greg :Bon, vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?  
Sara : Nan.  
Grissom : C'est pas qu'il commence à être tard, mais faudrait y aller les enfants.  
Catherine : Les enfants ?  
Grissom : Vous êtes tous les 3, une espèce à part.  
Sara : Quelle espèce ?  
Grissom : Les adulescents.  
Greg : Si j'ai bien suivi, c'est le croisement entre adulte et ado ?  
Catherine : Bravo Greg ! Tu es perspicace…  
Grissom : Les pires c'est vous deux, je crois.  
Catherine : Oui, on est gravement atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan.  
Greg : En même temps, je suis pas si vieux.  
Catherine : Merci…  
Greg : Ben quoi ?  
Sara : Gros manque de délicatesse.  
Greg : Pourquoi ?  
Sara : Laisses tomber.  
Catherine : Moi, je maintiens que le Greg est une espèce à part.  
Grissom : Bon, trêve de conneries, et tout le monde se grouille, j'aimerais arriver à l'heure au resto.  
Catherine : Oula… Monsieur s'énerve…  
Grissom : Au coin, si vous êtes pas sage.  
Greg : J'y resterais pas.  
Grissom : Et fessée.  
Catherine : Ca me gêne pas. Surtout si c'est déculotté.  
Sara lança un regard noir à Grissom puis à Catherine.  
Catherine : Hey ! T'en fais pas, je serais sage comme une image…  
Sara : J'en connais un qui va devoir revoir ses punitions…  
Grissom : Tu peux très bien ne pas être sage…  
Greg : Faites attention à vos propos, les enfants ne doivent pas entendre ce genre de choses…  
Deux heures plus tard, au restaurant…  
Grissom : Donc, pendant ton absence, tu n'a pas travaillé…  
Sara : Non. J'ai pris une sorte de… année sabbatique. Et au labo, quoi de neuf ? Nick et Warrick, y vont bien ? Vu la tête que tu tire, y'a quelque chose qui va pas…  
Grissom : Nick, ça va, mais Warrick…  
Sara : Attends, laisses moi deviner… il est redevenu accro au jeu ?  
Grissom : Il est mort.  
Sara : Que…Quoi ?  
Grissom : Lou Gedda. On sait que ça vient de là. On sait aussi qu'il y a une taupe dans nos services, mais on ne sait pas qui.  
Sara : Désolée… Je savais pas…  
Grissom : Je vais pas te cacher que ça a été un coup dur, déjà ton départ…  
Sara : J'en avais besoin.  
Grissom : Tu compte revenir à Vegas ?  
Sara : J'ai plus de logement là bas… le temps que j'en trouve un…  
Grissom : Vient habiter avec moi…  
Sara : Tu es sérieux ?  
Grissom : Tu partira si tu veux partir… Et puis, je te rappelle, que tu m'avais dit oui. Il va bien falloir qu'on se marie, un de ses jours.  
Dans une maison, sur la côte…  
Greg : C'est quoi ce truc bizarre que tu mange ?  
Catherine : Ravioli vapeur aux crevettes.  
Greg : Chinois, je présume.  
Catherine : Je t'ai commandé des nouilles sautées, après en plat, t'as le choix, j'en ai pris 5…  
Greg : 5 ? T'as faim…  
Greg prit son plat de nouilles, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.  
Greg : Et tu regardes quoi ?  
Catherine : Sex and the City.  
Greg : Très féminin, comme programme.  
Catherine : Est ce que j'ai une tête à regarder du foot et du rugby ?  
Au restaurant…  
Sara : Oui.  
Grissom : Oui quoi ?  
Sara : Oui pour habiter avec toi. Oui pour le mariage.  
Grissom : Mariage qu'on fixe à quand ?  
Sara : Dans 2 mois ? En juillet…  
Grissom : Oui, pourquoi pas… Tu prend qui comme demoiselle d'honneur ?  
Sara : Je suppose que tu va me demander de prendre Catherine…  
Grissom : Ca lui ferait plaisir… Mais je te conseille d'acheter ta robe avant… La connaissant, elle t'emmènera faire toutes les boutiques de mariage qui existent sinon.  
Sara : Je note… Je la préviens tout de suite que je veux un mariage très simple, aussi, je présume.  
Grissom : Il vaut mieux…  
Sara : J'ai hâte d'y être…  
Grissom : C'est comme si on y était déjà…  
Dans une maison…  
Catherine : J'aimerais bien avoir la garde-robe de Carrie…  
Greg : Mais, vous les femmes, vous êtes obsédées par les marques les robes et les chaussures…  
Catherine : Regardes les chaussures que j'ai aux pieds, et compare avec du Jimmy Choo.  
Greg : Jimmy quoi ?  
Catherine : Tais toi, et mange. C'est inguérissable à ce stade.  
Greg : Et avec tout le boulot que tu as, plus ta fille, tu as le temps de t'intéresser à la mode ?  
Catherine : Ca m'arrive de lire des magazines de mode. Je sais, ça se voit pas.  
Greg : J'ai rien dit, moi. C'est toi qui te critique. Hey, c'est chaud ta série…  
Catherine : Un mec comme toi qui lit des revues plus que douteuses, trouve que Sex and the City, c'est chaud ?  
Greg : Mouais, ça donne des idées.  
Catherine : Vas y, fais moi peur… Quel genres d'idées ?  
Greg : De positions…  
Catherine : M'enfin, ils passent que les basiques !  
Greg : Je suis inexpérimenté alors. Il faut que quelqu'un m'apprenne.  
Catherine : Bien essayé.  
Greg : Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.  
Catherine : Ceux qui tentent peuvent aussi ne rien avoir.  
Greg : J'en suis l'exemple vivant.  
Catherine : Je pensais pas que tu puisses l'admettre.  
Greg : Ah, y'a les amoureux qui rentrent…  
Catherine : Indiquent leur, leur chambre avant qu'ils squattent le salon.  
Greg : Bonne idée.  
Greg s'exécuta.  
Greg : Voilà.  
Catherine : Je sens que je vais pas dormir ce soir…  
Greg : Pourquoi ?  
Catherine : Je te rappelle dans quelle chambre tu m'a mis ?  
Greg : Celle à côté de celle de Grissom… Ben t'a qu'a venir dormir avec moi.  
Catherine : Ca va pas, non ? En plus tu viens de regarder Sex and the city, on sait jamais ce que ça pourrait donner.  
Greg : Ce que ça donnerais ? Ca dépend de si tu es consentante.  
Catherine : A ton avis…  
Greg : Ben pourquoi tu le serais pas ?  
Catherine : Tu es épuisant.  
Greg : T'en sais rien, pour l'instant.  
Catherine : Et je le saurais jamais.  
Greg : Je n'abandonne pas.  
Catherine : Comment est ce que Sara à fait pour se débarrasser de toi ?  
Greg : Elle en a trouvé un autre. Du labo, en plus.  
Catherine : Je devrais peut-être sortir avec Nick…  
Greg : Attends, t'a le choix entre lui et moi, et c'est lui que tu choisis ? Excuses moi, mais sur ce coup là, t'as franchement des goûts de merde.  
Il se reçut un nem sur le nez.  
Catherine : Mais nan, quitte à choisir, c'est toi que je choisirais…  
Greg : C'est vrai ?  
Catherine : Ben, Nick arrivera forcement à trouver une autre fille, et en plus, tu me fais peine.  
Greg : C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis, tu pense que je suis incapable de me trouver une petite amie ?  
Catherine : J'ai pas dit ça…  
Greg : Si, tu l'as dit…  
Catherine : Mais pas comme ça…  
Greg : Oui, mais c'est ce que tu pense…  
Catherine : Ca, c'est toi qui le dit…  
Greg : On pari combien que d'ici la fin des vacances, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te mettre dans mon lit ?  
Catherine : On pari pas.  
Greg : Pourquoi, tu as l'intention d'y passer ?  
Catherine : Ce soir.  
Greg : C'est vrai ?  
Catherine : Je compte y dormir. Et uniquement y dormir.  
Greg : Je reformule mon pari, on pari combien que d'ici la fin de la semaine, je t'aurais fais l'amour ?  
Catherine : 50 $.  
Greg : 55.  
Catherine : 60.  
Greg : Ok, va pour 60.  
Catherine : Ok.  
Greg : Tu feras moins la fière, quand tu t'endormira nue et épuisée à côté de moi, et qu'en plus tu me devra de l'argent…  
Catherine : Mais oui, bien sûr.  
Greg : Et je rajoute 30 $ de pari que si j'arrive à te faire l'amour, j'arrive à te faire avoir un orgasme.  
Catherine : Ca me fera 30 $ en plus dans le portefeuille.  
Greg : Si j'ai les 60 $ , ça me convient déjà !  
Catherine : Je vais m'enrichir de 90 $ …  
Greg : Rêve pas… Et je rajoute 10 $ de pari, que j'y arrive avant après demain…  
Catherine : C'est gentil de m'offrir 100 $.  
Greg : Je serais idiot de rien tenter avec une femme comme toi…  
Catherine : Ce qui veux dire ?  
Greg : Que je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'une femme à ce point.  
Catherine : Tes techniques de drague ne marchent pas avec moi.  
Greg : Je t'avouerais que c'était pas franchement des conneries.  
Catherine : C'est ça, je te crois…  
Greg : Si tu veux, je te montre, il suffit juste que j'ouvre ma braguette.  
Catherine : Non merci, ça ira. Sommeil, moi… Vais me coucher.  
Greg : Suis crevé aussi, je te suis.  
Catherine : Pot de colle.  
Greg : Tu es un aimant à hommes.  
Catherine : Pourquoi j'en ai qu'un qui me colle à ce point ?  
Greg : Parce que c'est celui qui ferais le plus n'importe quoi, juste pour une nuit.  
Catherine : Bon, t'arrêtes ?  
Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner…  
Grissom : Ben Catherine, je suppose qu'elle est pas à toi cette chemise…  
Catherine : Hier soir, je voulais pas déranger, j'ai dormi en haut.  
Sara : Greg à pas essayer de te traumatiser ?  
Greg : Je ne traumatise personne. D'ailleurs Cath, tu me dois 100$.  
Catherine : Oh ça va hein.  
Grissom : Je comprend pas là…  
Catherine : On a parié que… je dormirais pas dans ma chambre !  
Greg échappa un petit rire.  
Il se reçut un coup de coude dans les hanches.  
Sara : Je comprend pas trop le pari…  
Greg : On a parié pendant que vous étiez au restaurant.  
Il lança un regard en coin à Catherine.  
Sara : Mais oui, bien sûr, suis-je bête.  
Sara et Grissom se retenaient de rire.  
Catherine : Quesque vous avez ?  
Grissom : J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu hurle quand tu dors.  
Sara : Tu devais sûrement faire un rêve très coquin… Et avec Greg dedans…  
Catherine était écarlate. Elle couvrit son visage de ses deux mains.  
Catherine : M'enfin, pourquoi vous écoutiez aussi ? Vous étiez censés être occupés…  
Grissom : Oh, mais on avait fini nous…  
Greg était mort de rire.  
Sara imita Catherine : « Oh oui Greg, encore ! »  
Eclat de rire général sauf pour Catherine.  
Elle sortit rapidement de la cuisine.  
Greg : Ca va, on rigole !  
Sara : Je crois que je l'ai vexé…  
Grissom : Un peu oui…  
Sara : Je vais sortir le joker demoiselle d'honneur…  
Grissom : On va sortir le joker demoiselle d'honneur…  
Greg : Et moi je fais quoi ?  
Sara : Tu te démerdes !  
Greg : Merci du conseil…  
Sara : Déjà, tu annule le pari...  
Greg : Moui…  
Sara : Ensuite soit intelligent, et dis toi que si tu as pu la combler cette nuit, tu peux recommencer …  
Grissom : De toutes façons, ce matin, on a des choses prévues.  
Greg : Elle va m'envoyer chier, je raconte pas…  
Grissom : Ce ne sont pas nos affaires…  
Une demi heure plus tard, le couple était réconcilié avec Catherine et Greg… toujours pas.  
Greg : Quesque je suis censé faire pour que tu me reparle ?  
Catherine : A toi de voir.  
Catherine était assise sur la machine à laver, les bras croisés, boudant comme une petite fille de 4 ans.  
Greg : Pile la bonne hauteur.  
Catherine : De quoi ?  
Il ne prit même pas le temps de lui répondre. Elle n'avait qu'une chemise sur elle, c'était donc facile de virer son boxer. Il le fit rapidement, baissa son caleçon, et la pauvre machine à laver eu droit à une partie de jambes en l'air. 1 bonne –c'est le cas de le dire- heure plus tard…  
Catherine : Faudra qu'on remette ça…  
Greg : Quand tu veux.  
Catherine : Après tout, on peut très bien être des amis qui couchent ensemble…  
Greg : Et qui voient personne d'autre.  
Catherine : Voilà… Donc en gros…  
Greg : On est comme qui dirait, ensemble…  
Catherine : Plus ou moins…  
A midi…  
Greg : Ils se lâchent plus…  
Sara : Ben non... Plus maintenant…  
Grissom/Sara : On s'est retrouvés. Et vous … ?  
Greg/Catherine : Oh… rien…  
Pensées de Grissom/Sara :  
On y croit tous…

Fin._  
_


End file.
